Remember When
by BePassionate24
Summary: All Human. AU. A One Shot. Based off of "Must Love Dogs". M RATED! During her pregnancy and on the night of their wedding anniversary, Katherine reminisces about the night she met the young and dangerously sexy future co-owner of SD Realty, Damon Salvatore. Requested by: Flowing Lantern.


**A/N: Somewhat based off of my fanfiction "Must Love Dogs". How I imagined a younger version of Katherine and Damon really meeting and also their first time together. Just a one shot requested by: Flowing_Lantern. Hope you like it Iva! **

**Thanks for reading & enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Remember When <strong>

_She's kicking her dark eggplant colored high heels into the crowd and telling the bartender to make the music louder because she wants to forget it all. Forget the fact that her parents just asked her to be a bit more responsible, that she just lost out on a huge agency deal with her clothing designs straight out of college. Yeah, she's pretty damn sure that she wants to forget it all with the bourbon bottle pressed to her lips and with the sweet gazes of the dark haired stranger never once taking his eyes off of her from across the bar._

_He watches her jump off the table that she was dancing on with one of her girlfriends, telling the girl that she'll meet up with her later. "You keep staring." She spits out the minute she approaches him, pulling up a chair beside him as he leans forward and licks his lips. "You're Katherine Pierce." He points out, leaving Katherine a little stunned. _

_Surely, the Pierce family has money. She had gone to Georgia State University and even though Katherine grew up privileged her whole life, she was down to earth and didn't like flashing what her family's wealth had given her. A well known name in the small college town was temporary. But, the ability to walk into a room and make everyone in it have their heads turn around was something that Katherine had become skilled in over time. Picking up her life and moving after college as she moved away from home and came to settle in Florida hadn't been part of her plan until her mother and father suggested she tried to make her dreams come true with attempting to make a name for herself in Miami. And now she barely knew anyone and they barely knew her. Except for him, he knew her and something about the way his darkened blue eyes were staring at her for half of the night already was making her even more curious to know why. _

"_What's it to you? I'm just a designer who moved to this shitty town and is trying to make my designs known. How do you even know my name and what could you possibly want with me?" She asked, taking her finger and swiping it against the cherry wood colored table that they were sitting at as he leaned his head back and slammed a shot of whiskey from the glass in his hands. _

"_What if I told you, Katherine. That I could make you an offer you couldn't resist?" He asked her, lifting his hand up and running it through his hair as she licked her lips. She wasn't that desperate, Katherine could go back home and give up her dreams, she could do something else entirely. She could become just a regular girl with a regular job. But, after months of living on her own and failing at what she truly wanted to do with her life even with the money that her parents provided. Meeting him tonight at the bar seemed to be a blessing in disguise or so he was making her believe. _

"_What's the offer?" She asked wearily, turning back around the smoke filled bar and trying to see if her friends were still there. The two blondes giggled and waved at her, turning back around to flirt with two random men they'd just both met and not paying much attention to anything else as Katherine watched them leave with the two young men that looked as drunk as her friends were. _

"_Come work for me and my brother. Our old man is teaching us everything we need to know about real estate because in a few short years, the company will be ours. And from everything I've learned about you. You've got a knack for business. The company will be called SD Realty and you could help design our suits." He winks, taking out an off white business card as she watches him slide it across the table while Katherine's hands stopped it from dropping to the ground and she read what it said on the back. "Damon Salvatore. SD Realty, Serving the Miami and the surrounding areas. (786) 987-9456." _

"_What am I supposed to do with this?" Katherine questions as Damon slowly gets up from his seat, smiling a little. "I've heard about your parents in the news and I've heard about you too. We went to the same college, you and I. And, I've seen you at this bar a few times with your friends. Overheard you last week talking about how you couldn't find a job. So, I'm offering you one now. All you have to do is think about it." _

_Katherine's eyebrows knit together as she gives him a perplexed look. "You and I went to the same school?" She asks with a small smile. _

"_Yeah, I went to Georgia State for about two years before I transferred back home when my parents divorced and started interning at my dad's real estate place." He smiled, fixing the tie around his neck as he extends out his hand towards her and says. "You should call me sometime, Katherine. Usually, I'm not this forward with women that I meet at bars. But, I feel like I know you already and that we could be something pretty great together." _

_She smiles widely at him, brushing back a strand of her hair as he adds in. "I'm only in town for a few more hours and then I'm leaving to New York in the morning, my dad's sending me there along with my brother. We have an old family friend who's in need of a little assistance. So, I'd like an answer soon." _

"_Well, I barely know you at all and within the few passing minutes that I've gotten the privilege to speak with you. All I can say is that you coming on to me is a bit creepy. So, I'm going to politely decline your offer. Thanks, anyways. Damon." She replies back, pushing away from the table. _

"_So, that's a no. Is it like a 'no, I'll never call you at all or I'll think about it no?'" Damon asks her, this hopeful tone in his voice as he gives me a lopsided grin and she shakes her head. "You're persistent, aren't you?" _

_Lifting up his fingers and making a small gesture with them he laughs. "Maybe a little." _

"_Fine, I'll think about your offer. I'll call you when I have some time too. Although, just know this. If I do end up working for you, I'm never going to fall for you. Because, I'm looking for someone who isn't so, creepy. It's just business." Katherine tells him, making him laugh right along with her. _

"_I'm not creepy. I promise. You should have breakfast with me tomorrow morning before I leave to New York. What do you say, I can show you that I'm not that creepy." He tells her, holding on to a small sliver of hope that she'll agree. _

_Inhaling sharply, she looks away and then back at his card, noticing that it also has the name of his hotel number and the address. "Listen, Damon. You seem like a nice guy. But, I don't think that this is going to work out. Maybe working for you will. But, whatever else you have in mind. I just don't see it going anywhere." She tells him, turning on her heels and leaning against an empty table as she catches him staring at her while she leaves. The only thing running through her head is how handsome he seems to be. However, she's learned a long time ago that handsome looks could be dangerous._

* * *

><p>"<em>2:30 am." Damon mumbles out while reading his watch, rolling over on to his side when he hears a loud knock on the door and what sounds like a woman cursing under her breath. He pulls a thin black t-shirt over his bare chest and ties the strings to his Nike sweat pants before opening the door and seeing her standing there. <em>

"_I've thought it through and I've decided that I'll come work for you at your dad's place. But, I don't know real estate and I'd like to keep it that way. Also, you must think that I am a stupid and inconsiderate woman. I'm sorry to have come all this way and woken you up. Hopefully you weren't sleeping." Katherine pauses with a giggle, holding his business card in between her fingers with an innocent smirk. Her brown eyes wide as her steps become uncoordinated while she switches hands with the familiar bottle of bourbon hitting against her leg. _

_"You're even more drunk than you were before at the bar. Katherine, did you steal that bottle from behind the bar?" He asks, looking down at her shaking hands as she bends down and places it on to the floor. _

"_Maybeee." She slurs, muffling her voice with her hands as he hushes her. _

"_It's 2:30 in the morning and you found my hotel room here in Miami while drunk off your ass. I don't know if I should be impressed or concerned." He tells her, watching as she licks her bottom lip and leans against the door frame, inching her face closer to his own. _

"_Shouldn't you tell me to go home? That it's late and that-." The lifting up his hand against her cheek stops her words as she stares at him blankly. _

"_You came all the way out here, I won't turn you away now." Damon replies, reaching out to her as his hand catches a hold of her wrist. _

"_I've got a rule that I kind of live my life by." She says to him randomly, closing her eyes and smiling with her mouth slightly open. _

_Damon tilts his head to the side. "Oh and what's your rule?"_

"_I don't..." Katherine stops her words as she tugs on the fabric to her shirt. She's not really sure if she should be this honest with him. But, she figures why the hell not, they'll either end up in bed together anyways or in the office together as co workers. "I don't sleep with guys I barely know." She tells him hesitantly with a flat tone, leaning against his shoulder for some balance because it's clear that she can't stand on her own two feet. _

"_Who said anything about sex? I just wanted to make sure that you didn't drink that bourbon alone." Katherine laughs a little, shaking her head and feeling his hand slip away as he adds with a sincere tone. "You came all this way to find me. So, what kind of person would I be to turn you away?" _

"_A jerk." She states as he pushes the door open and steps aside. Katherine steps inside slowly, taking in the room. He has two suitcases unpacked, clothing scattered all over the floor and then another one sits against the wall, untouched. _

"_Make yourself at home. I can call you a cab in the morning." He replies, closing the door and walking over to the bed as he watches Katherine pull back the sheets and flop onto it, exhaling heavily as she places her hands on to her stomach and taps her fingers against it. "I thought that I was going to be a famous fashion designer by now, not a struggling one..." Katherine's voice trails off as she slowly lifts herself up and watches Damon take a pillow off of the bed, tossing it on to the floor. _

"_Well, life has different plans in store for you then." He smiles at her, tugging one of the blankets off the bed too. Katherine catches him doing it cautiously with pursed lips. "Look, I'm invading your space. I should go." _

_The heavy grip of his hand on top of her wrist, forces her to stop moving as he stands up and shakes his head. "It's late at night, your working off that Bourbon and it's warmer in here than it is outside right now. So, curl up into the bed and I'll take the floor." _

"We spent weeks together after that. We kept meeting at the hotel and then later at that apartment of mine I had in downtown until your dad found out about me and had you bring me home for the holidays." Katherine said, turning towards Damon who's eyes were just beginning to grow heavy.

"I was a gentlemen the whole time too." He commented, lifting up his hand and stroking his wife's cheek as she leaned into him and spoke softly. "Do you remember how embarrassed I was meeting your family for the first time and how I kept drinking to calm my nerves. You had to take me home in a taxi. We were both pretty drunk at that point because you were just as nervous as I was. But, I was...I was a mess." Katherine recalled with a laugh as she traced the edge of Damon's jawline with her fingers and heard him state. "Do you remember what happened once we got back to your apartment that was in town?"

Damon could feel Katherine straddling his lap, her warm hands running up and down his bare chest as her round pregnant stomach brushed up against him. "Of course I do. We slept together for the first time." He smiled, lifting up her chin with the tip of his finger as she too smiled widely while he recalled the memory. "We did and that was the evening that I fell in love with you completely. Not just because the sex was great. It was the way you looked at me afterward, like no one has ever looked at me before."

Katherine leaned into him, kissing his neck as she moved her mouth up towards his ear and whispered. "And, how did I look at you?"

Damon cleared his throat, resting his hands against her hips and closing his eyes as he murmured out. "Like you truly loved me for the person I am and not just because of the money that came with it all and that's when I knew that I'd made the right choice in going out to meet you at the bar."

"_I think they loved you. My mom was gushing over you and dad was smiling from ear to ear." Damon tells her, attempting to unlock the door to her apartment as he keeps missing the key hole and they both laugh. _

"_Here, let me try it." Katherine says to him, leaning against the door as his hands hold on to hers and he presses her body up against the closed door. "Damon..." Katherine's voice cracks, her nose becoming filled with the fresh clean scent of him. His dark blue eyes, drunk and hungry with lust as he leans back and licks his lips. _

"_I don't want any else but you, Katherine. I want us to be exclusive. I want you all to myself." He whispers against her ear, placing his hand on to the door knob as she does as well. His lips are just inches apart from hers. She's certain that she can smell the aftershave on his neck and smell the spearmint gum he'd been chewing all the way back to her apartment while trying to cover up the smell of an expensive whiskey on his breath and the taste of it against his tongue. _

_Her left hand lifts up and away from the door as she places it against his cheek. His eyes close briefly as her palm lays flat against his skin and he whispers into her ear once again. "I'm falling in love with you." _

_She smiles, pulling him closer against her own chest just as the door behind them pushes open and they both stumble backwards, laughing at themselves. _

"_You can't be serious." Katherine replies, shutting and locking the door behind them while shrugging out of her jacket and tossing it against the coat rack. He's just been someone she's been seeing for about 8 months now and she's not really sure how they even got to this point in time of him telling her how he truly feels or that he wants to make them into something more. Although, she did just meet his family, so maybe that has something to do with it. _

"_I am dead serious. I love you, Katherine." Damon stammers out, a hint of irritation within his voice because he'd hate for her to not believe him. He'd hate for her to think he's lying. Because he's not. _

_Her back is turned away from him, the strap of her dress is loosely hanging off her shoulder as she suddenly feels his warm breath dance across the curve of her neck. "I wasn't sure how you'd react if I had said it at my parents house." He replies, moving a few strands of her curly hair off of her shoulder and replacing his touch with his mouth on her hot skin. Katherine smiles, turning around as his arms slide down to her hips and his fingers begin unbuttoning the button and zipper to her jeans. _

"_You thought I'd run out of there? I'm not that rude." She states, loosely curling her arms around him and walking them backwards towards the bed. "Damon, you're trouble for me." She says simply, as if he doesn't already know it. They're trouble for each other because neither of them can focus on a task at hand while in the office together. _

_The spark in his dark blue eyes ignite as he leans into her ear, nipping down on her ear lobe while he whispers sweetly. "No, sweetie. I know you wouldn't have. Because, I'm best thing you've ever had." He tells her, working his mouth down to her neck as she leans her head back and whimpers out a breath. _

"_Come a little closer." He tells her in a seductive tone, running his hands down to the middle of her back as she feels herself being pressed against him a bit harder. Katherine can feel the growing anticipation in his tense body, the start of an erection against the fabric of his khaki colored pants and something in side of her snaps, maybe it's the intoxication of hungry that they've both have yet to indulge themselves in. _

"_Damon, we shouldn't..." She breathes out in between an uneven tone, her lips quivering because as much as she doesn't want him, she knows deep down that he's right. Damon Salvatore would be the best thing that Katherine Pierce had ever had. He'd love her fiercely, loyal and unconditionally. And that, is everything she's ever wanted. So, maybe finally giving into her desires with him wouldn't be a bad thing. _

_She swallows the lump in her throat, closing her eyes as her hand travels just below the button to his pants. He smiles smugly at her, leaning into the curve of her neck and kissing every inch possible that he could find. Inhaling deeply, Damon's engulfed with the floral scent of what smells like Jasmine and Lavender, Katherine's favorite perfume._

"_I'll go as slow as you want me to go. I'll be gentle." He reassures her, knowing that she's ever only been with one other man in the past. However, she'd never really slept with him. For some odd reason within the moment, Damon wonders if she'd been this hesitant with Elijah Mikaelson. However, he shakes it off and refocuses his attention back to Katherine, relishing in her soft skin underneath his fingertips. _

"_Damon, I love you too." Katherine whispers out,_ _running her fingers roughly through his hair and gliding her hand down to the nape of his neck as he spins them around and they both land back on to the mattress. He hovers over her, smiling wickedly as he moves a piece of her long curly hair from her face. "I just want to love you." He says moving downward as she feels her shirt lift up and his tongue run up and down her navel. Katherine can feel her toes curl inward as he continues his assault of kisses, his hands moving her shirt up more and more until she finally allows him to take it off. They both hear it fall to the ground when Damon bends down in the between her legs, his rough hands caressing her sides. She turns away from him briefly, biting down on her lower lip as her eyes connect with his in a begging way, without words she pleads with him to never let her go. _

"_You're so soft, so beautiful." He tells her as she feels the undoing of her pants and her chest arching forward from the small movement of Damon's mouth leaving hot and moistened kisses against her olive colored skin. His rough hands exploring every inch of her delicate body which in turn is driving her crazy as the contact of his skin tingles against her own. _

"_Please, Damon.." Katherine chokes back on her words, closing her eyes and looks up at the ceiling, her mind is filled with thoughts. Would he be the type to love her and leave her? He was rich and a bit cocky. Maybe it was all a ploy, she thinks to herself. "Tell me that this means something to you." She utters out in between a heaved breath, trying to calm herself is hard because all she can feel is her heart wanting to explode inside of her chest as his hands lower her panties and then his mouth replaces them with a soft, careful touch. _

"_I wouldn't be here for this long, if this meant nothing to me. Trust me, Katherine. I'm giving you a part of me without any strings attached. I mean what I've said. I love you and I plan on loving you for a long time." He lifts his head back down as she leans her head back against the pillow and raises her arms above her head, squeezing the pillow the minute she feels her core becoming damp with need and want all because of him and his taunting gestures in bed. _

_Damon smiles widely, kissing her inner thighs on each side as Katherine holds her breath, feeling his white pearly teeth scrap across her skin as he chuckles a little when he hears her pleading with him. _

"_Please, Damon...I know I'm scared. But, this means something to me and I can't-." The feeling of her light pink underwear being slide down off of her hips and to her knees forces her legs to lift up just slightly as he glides his fingers against her legs, kissing the curves of her body until she can't catch her breath. The room fills with heavy breathing and her pleading panting noises as Damon lifts his head up and smiles mischievously._ _She's falling apart right underneath him and he's enjoying every second of it. He was responsible always, however in the heat of the moment he had forgotten all about condoms so the question was a bit of surprise to Katherine as she lifted her head up at him, sweat beads dripping off her face when he asks with a raw tone. "Are you on birth control?" _

_She nods, arching her back forward as she reaches out and touches his moist cheek. "It's okay, Damon. We'll be fine." She says lovingly, knowing that part of her will be scared to death if she gets pregnant just from their first night together. However, Katherine's banking on it not happening. So, she ignores it as she feels her feet freeing herself from her underwear that he had partially taken off. Because, she was too riled up to worry about babies and mistakes, too in need of desire to even care. All she wants in the moment is him. _

_Damon shakes his head, pressing his body against hers as he rolls them over and she lays on top of him. Damon's the one withering underneath her now and it takes a millisecond to happen. It hadn't taken long for the brunette vixen to take charge as she leans down and kisses his chest, racking her nails against his exposed skin while she helps him shed his shirt, tossing it somewhere in the room right along with her own. She can hear Damon gulp down a breath, biting on his lower lip as his eyes fluttered shut when he feels her hands unbuttoning his pants, tugging them down until he's able to kick them off and is left in nothing more than his expensive Calvin Klein boxers. Katherine strokes his erection that's hard and throbbing with want and she smiles to herself at the way his body is so responsive and reactive to her touch. _

_He can hear her faint giggling as she lowers his boxers and kisses his stomach, breathing heavily as sweat runs down her back. She can feel his stomach muscles contract, his hand being pressed against the middle of her backside as she straddles his lap and sinks herself deeper and further into him. A small exhale leaves Damon's lips as he moves his upper body forward and presses her bare chest against her, his mouth silencing her sudden moans with a kiss that leaves them both breathless. The sheets from her bed have fallen off and are tangling against them as she rolls her hips into him and he presses his mouth against her collar bone, gasping for air and wrapping her tightly into his arms as they both being to shudder and their vision fades to black. Katherine's dark brown eyes are hazy a few minutes after the first orgasm, her breathing eradicated as she runs her fingers through his hair and before she can utter out his name once more in the heat of the moment, Damon lowers her down against the mattress once again. _

_He can feel her calves rubbing up and down the sides of his hips. Leaning down and parting his lips as they share an intensely passionate open mouthed kiss that makes him want to lose control with her all over again._ _Damon's never wanted anyone or anything as much as he wants Katherine. It wasn't just because she was beautiful, it was because she was like no other woman that he'd ever been with and as he looks into her eyes he can see it. He pauses for a minute to take in her beauty before his thumb flicks her hard sensitive nipples and she cries out in pleasure when he quickly teases each nub with his tongue. _

_He hovers over her, his strong and muscular arms holding him up as he begins setting a slow and tantalizing rhythmic pace between them that forces Katherine to close her eyes and bite down hard on the inside of her cheek. The room is beginning to go dark and the only light that is shinning is the sun setting behind the blinds in her bedroom. After a few minutes into continuing where they'd left off, Katherine lifts up her shaking hand and stares into his blue eyes as she runs her fingers over his heated skin when she states in a near out of breath tone. "Promise me that if this goes anywhere between us that, we'll be good to each other." She echos into his ear as he moves his hand off the mattress, still rolling his hips into her core just a bit slower this time around. He's smiling when he lurches his body forward and leans down to speak against her tender and swollen lips. "I promise." Damon vows sincerely, in a tone that speaks volumes to her before he captures her bottom lip in between his teeth and tugs on to it. Spent and exhausted Katherine wraps her arms around him and feels him sink deeper into her body while she whimpers out one last thought filling her mind. "I want us to be together until we're old." She laughs unsteadily, kissing his cheek as she adds in. "I love you so much. I was just afraid before, Damon. To give myself to you completely. But, now I know that being with you isn't scary at all." _

_He cups her face in the palm of his hand, rolling off of her and wiping the sweat from both of their foreheads. Katherine can feel him pull her against his chest as he lays silently behind her for a while, processing it all before kissing the nape of her neck. "I love you too and I promise that you'll never have to be afraid of being with me." Damon replies, holding her tightly as exhaustion over takes them both and he knows in that very instant, having her pressed up against him that she is everything that he had searched for and had wanted to find in his life. That Katherine is everything that had once been missing within his heart for so long and now finding her, he's filled the hole in his heart with love. _

"Happy anniversary sweetie." Katherine's voice shook him out of his memories as he smiled, cupping her face into the palm of his hand as he placed his other one on to her growing three month pregnant belly and kissed her stomach. She was glowing and looked radiant he thought. "Happy anniversary to the most amazing wife a man could ever ask for." Damon replied, lifting his head up and capturing her lips against his own as she groaned out in pleasure when she backed away with a smile of joy on her face. "I love you so much."

Damon nodded, grinning from ear to ear and beginning to wonder how was it that he had gotten so lucky with Katherine by his side. "I don't know what I would have ever done if I hadn't met you that night." He laughed, feeling Katherine's lips move away from his chest as she smiled sweetly at him and pressed her cheek against his upper body, yawning a little. "Lucky for you, you'll never have to find out." She replied, hugging him tightly against her and closing her eyes. She's lucky, she thinks. Lucky to have a man love her as much as he does. Lucky to have met him that night, lucky to call him her husband.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know that we didn't get to see a lot of this in MLD. But, I'm hoping to add more Damon and Katherine alone time in the sequel "Letters To Ben." for those of you reading that story. ;)**

**Anyways, thanks for the request and I hope you liked it!**


End file.
